The Dawn Is Near
by konapeilover
Summary: A story about the akatsuki with an oc twist...


A NARUTO STORY ABOUT THE AKATSUKI

BY: BRITTANY JOHNSON

DEIDARA'S INPUT

Is true art supposed to last long? Can you truly say art won't fade after the first showing of it? No. Art is a fleeting thing that will be forgotten after just a minute.

The only way you can truly keep art is if you take a picture of it. And why would you do that? You'd ruin the value and beauty of the artwork.

Humans don't understand this that's why we cannot come to understand true art. All Sasori's rants about art being everlasting are a waste of time, because as far as I'm concerned, art isn't everlasting.

SASORI'S INPUT

Art is everlasting. Art will be kept for everyone to see for a long time. Forget what Deidara said, he tells you lies.

When you think about it, as long as you remember it, it is always there.

You can't lessen the value of artwork by taking a picture of it. My art is true and pure; as long as I live this will always be so.

Only fools believe art is just a passing glance.

TOBI'S INPUT

Hello! Tobi is nice don't you think?

Deidara said I get on his nerves sometimes. Then Sasori told me to stop touching his puppets. Hidan said he'd kill me if I got on his nerves again and, Kakuzu said if that happened he wouldn't bother trying to sell me. Sasori said he wouldn't bother to turn me into a puppet because he would be a laughing stalk. And, Zetsu said he'd chew up my dead body but wouldn't swallow for fear of stomach sickness. Konan and Pain always ignore me. And Itachi and Kisame tell me to shut-up.

But, Tobi is a good boy. And he will be good until they all talk to me.

HIDAN'S INPUT

Those stupid atheists, not believing in lord Jashin, calling me stupid. They say it's not lord Jashin that exists, it's just that I have pure insanity.

They just don't get it so, when they die they won't be saved. By believing in lord Jashin forgiveness is certain, death will never happen, and when you get beat up the punk's death will happen.

No one understands the power of lord Jashin. But, I do and lord Jashin will prevail and take over.

KAKUZU'S INPUT

I bet you 10 million ryou that I can beat you in a fighting contest. If you chose to accept maybe I'll go easy on you but, if you refuse you will still be beat.

Me injuries you may get. I will not trouble myself with your life; all I want is your money.

The loser Hidan couldn't beat me if my hands were tied behind my back! To busy doing those stupid rituals.

But, it's not like I need to practice, I'm strong enough to sit there and read all day. Ha-ha! Do you still want to challenge me?

ZETSU'S INPUT (WHITE SIDE)

Wow what a beautiful day it is. A beautiful day to sit there and try to listen to Tobi. I'm probably the only one who can stand him.

I try to block it out sometimes but all he does is sit their babbling on and on.

I swear I will get earplugs one day and block out his random rants.

I just got to find them first…

ZETSU'S INPUT (BLACK SIDE)

I'm sitting in this room with my other side and Tobi. IT'S TORTURE! I want to kill Tobi and eat him. Well I'd chew him but I wouldn't swallow him because of stomach sickness.

Damn I just want to stab him in the back, chop him up, maybe extract the vile blood, and then eat the skin. Not the organs, before they were digested m body would explode.

Yes, chewing through his jugular would good that would stop blood flow to his heart from the brain. Or first rip out his lungs, that'll stop his talking… and breathing.

Tobi should sleep with one eye open tonight…

ITACHI'S INTRO

These stupid glasses are a rip off! Hour eyes lied to me! I will return them as fast as I can.

These glasses only make me dizzy, wait! These aren't even real lenses, their glass ones that are on when you're looking for the glasses you want! Ain't that a bitch?

I want a full refund. I don't want it, I DEMAND it.

And if they don't give me a full refund, I'll use Tsukuyomi on them…

KISAME'S INPUT

Why do people keep on bothering me when I get in the pool? I need the pool or else I will shrivel.

I am part shark you know. And because of that a little pool time is what the doctor ordered.

So in order to do that everyone needs to stop bothering me.

PAIN'S INPUT

I am the leader and no one should oppose me. I'm not trying to say anyone does, it would just get annoying.

I can't believe we've only successfully caught like 8 Jinchuriki! I will never assemble a huge group of such incompetent men such as these.

They can't catch the other 2 Jinchuriki! Pain, find your happy place. I really need to be calmer than I am. Maybe Konan was right when she said I should take anger management classes...

KONAN'S INPUT

Hi! Yes I am the only female member in the Akatsuki.

I am part paper, no just kidding. I can turn into paper and I love origami. Don't try to beat me because it won't work!

I think its good 3 other girls have come here! Brittany our slave, Marissa our maid, and Sharon our helper with missions.

We are really bonding as friends so I don't feel bad about Brittany being our slave and Marissa being our made.

BRITTANY'S INPUT

It's so cool to be right next to Sasori all the time. His puppets are so advance it seems like he's always working with them though.

Hidan is very loud sometimes but is compassionate to me. He bumped into me and our lips touched. Only then did I realize how cute he really was.

Tobi does get annoying sometimes but Deidara doesn't let that stop him from beating Tobi up.

The rest are still kind of mysterious but I'll get to know them eventually.

SHARON'S INTRO

Talking to Konan and Brittany has sparked my friendship! Brittany is polite and stays away from Dei-Dei-Sempai.

That's what Tobi calls him and I think Deidara likes me! I actually got a real akatsuki cape and it fits perfectly!

I love wearing the fingernail polish and the ring. But, I have to go on dangerous missions and train with them. They are really tough but Brittany, Konan, Kelsey, and I are such good friends.

Brittany's constantly called to do stuff and sometimes I see her staring at sasori like she has x-ray vision and, kissing Hidan!

I feel this will be an interesting time…

KELESY'S INTRO

I am actually the maid around here. I help out a lot!

Sasori is my love but, Brittany stares at him like they did it! This is impossible seeing how sasori is a puppet.

But none the less he is a great kisser and, a nice kind person.

Then there's Kakuzu, he is very cute! But, I don't see how other people don't see it.

But alas, I am going out with sasori. Well, in my eyes anyway. I don't know what he thinks of me, but I'll soon find out.


End file.
